


Luck let a gentleman see

by digthewriter



Series: Reluctant [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of the "Reluctant Series"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck let a gentleman see

Arthur avoided the club for several weeks. There was no point in going back and staring at a bloke and watching him dance like a weird stalker. He’d bought Merlin a drink and had left shortly after. The bartender had phoned him the next day and told him that Merlin was asking about the bloke that bought him that drink. Arthur told her to not mention him. It was a mistake.  
  
A mistake.  
  
Wasn’t it always a mistake?  
  
Sure, he’d go out with the bloke a few times, maybe even get lucky, but what was the point?  
  
It all ended in heartbreak anyway. Either they’d get bored with each other or worse, Merlin would cheat on him. It was Arthur’s track record anyway. So why even bother?  
  
Finally and supposedly fed up with Arthur’s hibernating state, Gwaine invited him out for drinks and this time, he wasn’t taking no for an answer.  
  
“I’m not going to some dodgy club,” Arthur told him, and he’d meant it. He didn’t want Gwaine to coerce Arthur into going to the same place and force him to talk to Merlin. If he knew Gwaine, that was exactly what he’d wanted to do.  
  
“Fine, we’ll go somewhere classy. What about the Charles Hotel?”  
  
Arthur couldn’t believe it. Gwaine was the type to never be caught _dead_ socialising at the Charles Hotel. It was where elitists hung out, according to him. Arthur didn’t mind though, he liked going to the Charles. A nice quiet evening sipping on some rare Scotch sounded like an ideal situation.  
  
Gwaine really must have wanted him to leave the house.  
  
When they arrived, Arthur was surprised to see the lounge at the Charles so crowded. He knew that they held special events all the time, and he reckoned it was just one of those evenings. He spotted a sign for the event; evidently it was Ballroom Dancing Night.  
  
They entered the lounge and found two seats at the bar. Arthur turned to look at the crowd gathered by the stage. There were a few couples standing around, as though they were waiting for instructions. Everyone was dressed exquisitely, and Arthur couldn’t help but think about how great something like this would be on a first date. He loved to dance. Or used to anyway. But it had been a while since he’d really let himself go.  
  
“So what do you think?” Gwaine asked taking a sip of his drink and immediately loosened his tie. Arthur smiled, Gwaine was definitely not comfortable there.  
  
“Think about what?” Arthur asked, sniffing and then sipping his own drink.  
  
Gwaine motioned towards the crowd and smirked. Arthur raised an eyebrow and looked towards the crowd again and then realised what this was all about. In the front of the crowd, was their instructor dressed in a black suit and with the same girl around his arm that Arthur had seen at the club the first night.  
  
Merlin. Was the instructor. And Gwaine knew all about it.


End file.
